


Parry

by notjustmom



Series: Words, Words, Words [184]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Johnlock Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 20:40:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6439651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>parry: verb: PAIR-ee: to evade especially by an adroit answer</p>
<p>late 17th century: probably representing French parez! ‘ward off!,’ imperative of parer, from Italian parare ‘ward off.’</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parry

John had watched him parry with many an exasperated witness, officer and innocent bystander, as quick as lightning, without hesitation. But at the moment, the usual neutral, emotionless face had no answer.

"Sherlock?"

"Hmmm?"

"You did hear me, didn't you?"

"Yes, my ears still seem to be working, thank you."

"And...?"

"You said..."

"Yes..."

"I see...wait...what don't I see?"

"I.love.you."

"Ah."

"Ah?"

"I love you too?"

"You do..or do you?"

"Uhm. Yes. Yes I do. I do. Huh. Interesting..."

"Shall we try this again?"

"Yes. Yes, please, John?"


End file.
